The invention relates to an integrated resistor having a substrate of a first conductivity type, a layer of a semiconductor material of a second, opposite conductivity type deposited epitaxially on said substrate, a region of the first conductivity type provided in said epitaxial layer, which region contains the resistance element of the integrated resistor and comprises a first and a second end contacted by a conductive layer and at least one tapping area which is also contacted by a conductive layer, the resistance element extending between the first and the second end, the tapping area being situated between the first and the second end from an electrical point of view, and a first contact connected to said epitaxial layer and disposed outside said region near the first end.
A resistor having the features specified above is known from German patent application No. 27.20.653 which has been laid open to public inspection.
A problem with integrated resistors is that the resistance value depends on the voltage on and across this resistor as a result of the field effect action of the epitaxial layer relative to the resistor. In said German patent application No. 27.20.653 it is proposed to reduce this effect by driving the epitaxial layer with a voltage derived from the voltage on or across the resistor, for example the voltage on one of the ends of this resistor. However, it is found that particularly for high signal voltages across the resistor this solution is not entirely satisfactory.